


Kind as Summer

by starlightwalking



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family History, Ficlet Collection, Found Family, Gen, Heirlooms, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnap Dads, The Silmarillion References, or their memory at least, the weight of all the world on your shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Elrond and his family, after the First Age.A collection of ficlets from tumblr prompts, loosely related to one another. (url:@arofili)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Elrond Peredhel, Arwen Undómiel & Elladan & Elrohir, Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. Elrond & Glorfindel + Accidental Family Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likethenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/gifts), [Philosophizes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/gifts), [lemurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemurious/gifts).



> This is a collection of Elrond-focused ficlets :) He appears a lot in my other ficlets, but I finally have enough to organize a collection of his own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by likethenight’s request for “Elrond & Glorfindel + Accidental Family Words” from this [Found Family prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts)!

“Ah—I mean—I didn’t—” Elrond stammered, flushing like he was an elfling caught stealing cookies from Maedhros’ pantry again.

Glorfindel stared at him for a moment, and then a slow grin crept over his face. “ _Atya_?” he teased. “I thought you had an overabundance of father figures already—do you really need one more?”

“It just slipped out,” Elrond said weakly. “I didn’t mean it! You’re not—you’re more like, like an uncle figure?” Dear Valar, he was only making things _worse_.

At this Glorfindel laughed outright. “Downgrading me already? Surely I’m doing a better job than—” He broke off awkwardly. “Well, nevermind all that. I wouldn’t want to disparage those you hold dear, even if…”

“Even if they’re Kinslayers?” Elrond raised an eyebrow. “And this is why you’re _Uncle_ Glorfindel—only extended family could be so rude!”

“I’ll remember that when it comes to your begetting day gifts,” Glorfindel scolded, reaching down to ruffle his hair. (Did he really have to be so _tall_? Maedhros had been taller, of course, and he shorter, but still…) “Alright, nephew, I think that’s been quite enough work for the day!”

“I’m several thousand years old,” Elrond grumbled, “are you really enforcing a bedtime?” But in truth he didn’t mind—it was nice that he could joke with Glorfindel, and confide in him. He’d missed having people that close to him, and even if “uncle” was a bit of a stretch, he was glad to have someone who felt like family in his life once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629386735319646208/for-the-found-family-prompts-if-elrond).


	2. Elrond & Elros' descendents + Family Heirlooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Philosophizes’ request for “Elrond and the many Elros descendants + Family Heirlooms” from this [Found Family prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts)!
> 
> I wasn't so confident about this one, but it seems people really liked it...

As the years go by they look less and less like Elros. Maybe that should be comforting, but Elrond…his memory isn’t as perfect as a full-blooded elf. He wonders now if he’s misremembering, his brother’s descendents bleeding into the image of Elros’ face…

Some things never change, though. The trappings of the First Age follow the line of kings until they forget what they mean, how they got them. The Ring of Barahir—that survives, all the way through the end of the Third Age. Narsil isn’t the same sword that Maedhros gave him, but it’s modeled after it; the reforged Andúril is like the echo of that blade. Arwen was the smith who worked it, and all of Elrond’s children have the uncanny ability to see ghosts of the past, to reach into Elrond’s memory and know of things they shouldn’t.

He’s never been able to protect his own children from their history. But Elros’ descendents are more mortal than not, and don’t have the foresight gifted down Arafinwë’s line. Elrond can shelter them, he believes. At least—some of them.

Not Aragorn, though. Not little Estel.

“This is important,” he’s said too many times, before breaking some bad news or dropping the weight of ages into that child’s lap. (Even when he’s grown, even when he’s courting Arwen—even then Elrond can’t help but remember him as a child.

He knows this is the last child. This one will be king.)

“Let me guess,” Estel sighs as Elrond gives him another gift, a cloak crafted just for him. (Míriel and Melian had been needle-women, and Elrond counted them both as his foremothers.) “This is from Doriath, and spelled for protection? Or from Aman, and it glows in the dark? Which of your fathers gave it to you?”

Elrond smiles sadly. “No, Estel. From Doriath and Aman the skill was passed down, and made its way to me, but this was woven with my own hands.”

“Oh.” Estel reappraises the cloak, more interested this time. “It’s very nice,” he offers.

“It is yours, and no one else’s,” Elrond told him. “Not an heirloom, simply a gift. You deserve things of your own. A life of your own, for as long as you may have it.”

“Thank you,” Estel said, and while he was too much of a moody adolescent to cry, the sincerity was there.

Elrond kissed his forehead despite his protests. He wouldn’t tell Estel the thread was of Lúthien’s hair. He didn’t need that pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629554803426590720/family-heirlooms-for-elrond-and-the-many-elros).


	3. Rivendell Fam + Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by lemurious’ request for “a found family of Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel together raising Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen in Rivendell after Celebrían is gone...” + “Nightmares” from this [Found Family prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts)!
> 
> It was hard to manage so many characters, so I ended up focusing mostly on the kids, with mentions of the rest :)

“We’re not _children_ anymore,” Elladan growled, pacing the length of Arwen’s room. “We—we should be _out there_ , killing orcs, making sure this doesn’t happen to anyone _else_ —”

“They’re hurting, too,” Arwen said quietly, but her eyes were like flint and she sharpened her knife to a point more deadly than strictly necessary.

“That doesn’t mean Atto can _keep_ us here—”

“And if we run off and leave him alone?” Elrohir interrupted. “If Glorfindel has to chase us down again? What good will that do?”

“He’s not our _father_ ,” Elladan snapped.

“He might as well be,” Arwen muttered. “Our real father is too paralyzed by nightmares to parent us. He’s a shell of himself since Naneth left…”

“And so are we!” Elrohir exclaimed. “Look at us—bickering and insulting each other and hiding from the people who care about us—is this what Naneth would want? And don’t try and tell me you don’t have nightmares too! We can all see into each other’s dreams, you know!”

Elladan flinched. “And _you’re_ so good at comforting your poor little twin when you’re babbling about monsters in the dark—”

“That’s why Glorfindel and Erestor are so cloying,” Elrohir hissed. “Because they’re the only ones who _aren’t_ taken by nightmares. And great _Valar_ , why are we all acting as if Naneth is _dead_? We shall see her again someday! And even if she _were_ dead, Glorfindel is proof enough of rebirth!”

His siblings fell silent; Elrohir was not prone to outbursts and they listened when he lost his cool.

Elrohir took a shaky breath. “All I’m saying is—Glorfindel is trying to take care of us. Erestor is taking care of Atto. All of us are hurting, them too, but Naneth left to _heal_ —she would want us to heal, too.”

“I suppose we can start by letting Glorfindel overfeed us.” Arwen sighed. “If this is to be the shape of our family now…so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629825445269045248/if-you-are-still-looking-for-requests-and-if-this).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
